Tsunderella
by A New Type Of Insanity
Summary: In which Mello learns the danger of chocolate-induced dreams on Halloween Night. My entry for “The Completely Serious Adventures Of Super Matt.”


**Kether: *Comes swirling down from the sky* Hello, Readers!**

**Mello: *Blushing* WTF.**

**Near: *Currently suffering from trauma***

**Matt: *Currently suffering from shock***

**Kether: That will make sense after you read this!**

**Mello: Then why'd you put it up here???**

**Kether: CONFUSION IS FUN!**

**Mello: *Sigh* Kelsey does not own Death Note or its characters. If she did she would be- *Looks at the script* - I am NOT saying that.**

**Kether: You _will_. Or else. Da Near-Sheep will get joo!**

**Mello: *Sigh* Is she did she would be making… hot MelloxMatt yaoi…**

**Kether: You just pleased millions of fans!**

**Mello: Meh…**

**Kether: Please enjoy the story, inspired by 'Tsundere-lla', the Lucky Star OVA Episode. Try watching pointless anime, it helps!**

* * *

It was a cold and windy Halloween night, young Mihael Keehl, aka Mello, sat in his room in Wammy's, reading with the TV on because all cool people do that, while eating a Godiva Chocolate bar.

Now, you're probably wondering while Mello, Head Male Leader of the Chocoholic Army, wouldn't be out on a Halloween night.

It was because he was sick and tired of people mistaking him for a girl.

Mello wasn't a fan of masks, so it was a common misconception. So Matt was going to give him all the chocolate he acquires while trick-or-treating on the way back.

So, here Mero-kun was, minding his own business, when the door to his room opened, in stepping Matt wearing a witch hat and cape, "Let me fulfill your wish!"

Mello jumped, "Matt?! Where the hell did you come from?! What's with the costume?! It sucks, man! SUCKS! People are NOT going to give you chocolate for that!"

Matt pouted in a way Mello had to admit, was pretty cute, "My setting is a magician. What? You don't like it?"

"Your 'setting'? What have you been smoking?!" Did Linda give you magic mushrooms again?!"

Matt looked away, as if deep in thought, "Poor she-male… He was mistaken for a girl on a regular basis."

Mello's eye twitched, "HAH?!"

Matt gave a catlike smile, "What? You say you want to go trick-or-treating?"

"No, I never said that."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So…You're saying you're a magician…"

"Yup."

"And I'm Cinderella?"

Matt nodded in return. Poor Matt then sensed a sort of dark aura emitting from Mello, "Are you calling me a woman, Matt? Because you _know damn well_ how I react to being called a woman…Don't you, Mattie?"

"No, I'm not calling you a woman, Mero-kun. You are my Cinderella, my pretty lady!"

Mello's eye twitched, "So you _are_ calling me a woman!"

Matt sweat-dropped, "No! I didn't mean that last part!"

After five minutes of convincing, Mello accepted that Matt didn't mean it.

"Ok, you're a Magician, I'm Cinderella, and now I have to attend the Halloween Dance on the other side of town by means of a Horse Carriage?"

"Correct!" Matt smiled at the bombshell blonde, who just gave him a disbelieving look.

The redhead then looked offended, "You don't believe me? Well then-" He pointed a wand with a star at the end toward the couch Mello was currently sitting on, it then turned into some sort of carriage that looked as if it belonged in World of WarCraft.

"That's not a horse carriage at all!"

"Don't be so picky, Mero-kun," The redhead walked up to the WarCraft Carriage and sat in one of the seats. "Well then, let's go, Mero-kun come aboard!"

"What's this 'Mero-kun' business?!" The blonde asked, "And I don't want to."

Matt tilted his head cutely, "So you'd like a horse carriage?"

"It's not like that! I didn't even say anything about any 'setting', and I don't want to go to the Dance anyways."

"That again…"

"Don't think you can figure people out so easily!" Mello exclaimed, "Anyways, _I'm not going_."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

"Is there something…?"

"Nothing."

Matt sighed, gave an irresistibly cute sad look, then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Mello snorted, "Really… What was he thinking…" He then looked at the WarCraft Carriage and jumped for the second time that day, "I forgot to ask him to change it back!"

He didn't have time to think of something to do, for the ground beneath him started moving, "An Earthquake?!"

He ran out of his room and halfway down the hall, out of one of the many doors leading to the outside of Wammy's, standing on the patio and looking down he saw that part of Wammy's had broken off from the rest, this part of Wammy's just happened to be empty, so it only inhabited him at the moment.

Looking up slightly, he saw Matt swinging his legs while sitting on a windowsill.

Mello gawked, "W-What is this?!"

Matt looked down at him, "Oh, Mero-kun. Right now it's dangerous to come out."

"YOU DID THIS?!" Mello questioned Matt, looking completely frazzled.

Matt looked completely proud of it, "That's right."

"Stop this right now!"

"Since Mero-kun won't leave his room-"

"I told you I didn't want to go!"

"Then we'll go directly there!"

Mello grinded his teeth, a vein popping out of his forehead, "Okay, I get it! I'll go, so stop this right now!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mello and Matt were currently riding on the WarCraft Carriage through the city in Winchester in which they resided (A/N: I think it's New Hampshire, given the structure of Wammy's) people, for some reason, not stopping to look at the redhead and blonde, which Mello thought was utter crap.

"I'm looking forward to the dance, Mero-kun."

Mello crossed his arms and stared dead ahead, "Absolutely not interested."

"You're actually happy, aren't you, Mero-kun~?" Matt smiled, "You Tsundere, you!"

"Don't say that! And why aren't you there yourself right now?"

"Oh, right; it's a rare occasion, so I'll dress you up."

Mello titled his head, confused, "I just said that-"

Matt waved the wand at Mello, and the blonde's clothes began to glow, quickly turning into a pink maid outfit.

"There, an event costume!" Matt grinned, pleased with himself.

Mello's face turned bright red, his sky blue eyes sparkling with indignation, "This is a DRESS! And it's not even a dress for a dancing occasion!"

Matt waved a finger in his face, "You're wrong, dressing customs are getting very loose."

"I don't care! Change me back!"

Matt pouted, "Aw… And I finally could change you…"

"Firstly; Matt, your actions today are making me question your sexuality. Secondly, NO ONE ASKED YOU TO! NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" Mello screamed in Matt's face, who could see the flames in his eyes.

Matt began to wave the wand, "Alright…"

Mello's pink maid outfit turned into a pink shrine maiden outfit.

"A shrine maiden now?! Matt, do you have some kind of cross-dressing fetish?!" Little did Mello know, that in the near future, that may just be the case.

"Well, this is also an event dress. Don't you normally dress like this while cosplaying?"

"Don't say cosplay! I'm not cosplaying!"

Matt waved the wand once more, Mello was dressed like Mai Kujaku from Yu-Gi-Oh!, his hair had even grown longer.

Mello fumed and Matt waved it again, this time Mello was dressed the Rin Kagamine the Vocaloid, to the point he was holding a leek.

Mello clutched the leek angrily, bending over so his bangs covered his face, a throbbing vein popped on his forehead and sweatdrop formed above his right eye, "Do you WANT to get hurt?"

Matt smiled apologetically, "Just kidding, just kidding. This time I'll do it properly." When Matt lifted up his wand to do so, the star, now proving to be made of paper, fell off the stick it was on and floated to the bottom of the carriage.

Matt blinked, "It fell off." He looked up to Mello's still blushing face, "Sorry, I can't change you back."

A throbbing vein popped on Mello's forehead AND hand…

The WarCraft Carriage stopped in front of some place, "Destination reached!" Matt exclaimed happily, upon further inspection, the sign on the place said 'Love's Power is Infinite.'

Matt dragged Mello inside, only to see a blonde girl a little too reminiscent of Mello wrestling some brunette.

They BOTH looked like sluts…

The blonde girl won, and some black haired guy with an overly-cheerful voice raised her hand up and said, "Winner: Misa Amane!"

'Misa' jumped up equally as cheerful, "Yay, alright! Isn't it great, Matsuda?!"

Misa then proceeded to grab the mike from 'Matsuda', and looked over towards some dude with light brown hair dressed like a girl in a suit sitting on a throne, "Today's the day! You just wait, Light-ouji!"

'Light' stood up and grinned, "Alright, go and win and win and win. The strongest girl will be," He paused and pointed towards the crowd, "My bride!"

The place erupted with screams and applaud.

Matt gave a catlike smile beside Mello, who was sweatdropping for the millionth time that day, "They're getting so heated up."

"I don't really care about this."

A voice they had heard previously interrupted their 'oh-so-lovely' conversation, "Ooh! Mello-kun! I knew you would come for me~!"

It was Light's voice, who was currently running towards them, then glomped Mello yelling, "Love!"

Mello grunted, "Annoying. Stop touching me."

Light's grin widened, "Did you dress up for me?" He eyed Mello's outfit perversely.

"No."

"You will fight too, won't you?"

"I won't."

"Why not? Join! I'll help you pass the matches!"

Mello looked at Light, "Then don't arrange some martial arts contest. I don't want to join such a contest, nor do I want to become your bride."

Light feigned being hurt, "What is this, Mello? So cold~"

Matt whispered to Light, just loud enough for Mello to hear, "Prince, he's only warming up right now."

Light's grin returned, "Does that mean?!"

"No, it doesn't!" Mello interrupted, "That's why I didn't want to come here…"

He put the hand holding the leek close to his mouth then coughed, "Now then, I need to go home."

Light looked disappointed, "You're already going?"

"As long as I go before 12 o'clock, I can change back." The blonde declared, putting his hands on his hips.

Matt's eyes widened, and he looked away, but Mello didn't notice, so he continued, "If I don't hurry, the carriage will disappear."

Matt smiled and muttered, "Was I seen through?"

Light waved his arms around, "Come on, come on, play with me~!"

"Are you a child?" Pure disdain was in Mello's eyes, who, in case you didn't notice, was still cosplaying as Rin Kagamine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Matt and Mello sat on the WarCraft Carriage in silence, awaiting their arrival home.

Mello looked up from staring at his seat to see the part of Wammy's that had been ripped off still in the middle of the street, "Wait a minute, Matt, the West Wing is still disconnected. Can you move it back?"

Matt held up the wand, who's star had been 'magically' fixed *CoughTAPECough*, " The 'Starling Inferno' is fixed now, don't worry."

Mello's sweatdropped got bigger, "That doesn't look so trustworthy. Are you sure?"

Just then, the wheels under the West Wing of Wammy's gave out, as well as the one on the WarCraft Carriage, returning the blonde and redhead to the clothes they were wearing before this fiasco began.

Mello looked at Matt, "Eh?"

"Well, I guess time's up!" Matt explained, completely nonchalant about the fact they were stuck in the fucking STREET of ENGLAND past TWELVE O'CLOCK.

"What?! No way! It's already past midnight? What about the West Wing?!"

Matt gave a lazy grin, "I guess it'll have to stay like this." He got off the used-to-be WarCraft Carriage, which is now just a couch, and began walking towards the West Wing.

"S-Stay l-like? Wait! Can't you just use your magic?" Mello questioned.

Matt looked back at his blonde companion, then stopped and faced him, "Well, actually, I was also on the receiving end of a magic spell, which is why I can't do anything past 12 AM."

Mello's face paled, "W-What?! You mean you can't-"

Matt interrupted, "Oh, wait," He put his finger to his chin in a thinking manner, "I think I just remembered a spell that could fix this whole mess."

"REALLY?! Why didn't you say so?"

Matt grinned perversely, "Well, for it to work _you_ have to cast this one instead of me this time."

"Ok, whatever, just tell me!"

"It's…" Matt whispered the spell to Mello, whose face dropped upon hearing it.

When the redhead finished, he pulled away, leaving the blonde to stare at him, "Do I seriously have to say that?"

"Yup, really loud, too."

"I have to be loud?!"

He nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Ugh…"

"Things will never go back to normal if you don't!"

Mello blushed, "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

He took a deep breath and said…

"I want to fuck with Matt!"

_Huh?_

Mello looked around to see himself in the Common Room, which was empty for the exception of Near, who happened to be sitting next to Mello.

Apparently, it Mello had said that out loud and Near had heard it, for Near's face was flushed pink, his hands in front of him, eyes wide and various strands of hair out of place.

Mello's face turned red and his mouth opened wide.

Near looked away, "Oh, Mello has no need to worry, I won't say a word."

Mello reached out toward him, "N-No! It's not what you think!"

Near got up and proceeded to the door, "Oh, yes, I have to send Matt a very detailed email."

Mello followed him out the door, "Near listen! Look, you have it totally wrong, it was against my will, okay? I mean, Matt was just…"

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yeah, in case you're wondering, 'Ouji' means prince, a 'Tsundere' is made of 'tsuntsun', meaning aloof, morose and pointed, and 'deredere' meaning lovestruck. I.E. it means a person who is rough on the outside, but soft on the inside and on certain circumstances does that soft side come out. Yeah, I know it was Mello-centric but Matt was the main catalyst here! …Now I have another story for this to work on. Oh, and yeah, Mello was wondering who the hell the people at the wrestling match was, but felt as though he had knew them forever,_**

**Kether: Tada. How do you like it, Misseh? How do you like it, readers?**

**Mello: Oh My GODIVA, you are EVIL.**

**Near: *Still suffering trauma***

**Matt: *Still suffering shock***


End file.
